Smoke n' mirrors
by imlittleredbird
Summary: Saphael [1x12] Per quanto fosse affezionato alle sue giacche, non era il tipo che teneva ai beni materiali più di tanto, ma il pensiero che il ragazzo si stringesse nella stessa stoffa che aveva vestito lui lo metteva a disagio, doveva ammetterlo – almeno a se stesso.


Raphael alzò un sopracciglio, piuttosto scettico riguardo la richiesta dell'ultimo arrivato nel suo clan.  
"Vuoi che ti presti uno dei miei completi?" chiese, supponeva di aver sentito male.  
Gli occhi color cioccolato di Simon vagarono per la stanza, in imbarazzo. "Non posso permettermi di comprarne uno" disse a mo' di scuse.  
Raphael assottigliò lo sguardo, scrutando l'altro con indecisione. Per quanto fosse affezionato alle sue giacche, non era il tipo che teneva ai beni materiali più di tanto, ma il pensiero che il ragazzo si stringesse nella stessa stoffa che aveva vestito lui lo metteva a disagio, doveva ammetterlo – almeno a se stesso.  
"Dimentica che te l'abbia chiesto" disse all'improvviso Simon. Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans scuri e girò sui tacchi, la testa incassata nelle spalle. "Chiederò a qualcun altro."  
Si allontanò a passo svelto verso l'uscita del suo appartamento nell'Hotel DuMort, le _Converse_ nere che squittivano sul pavimento lucido.  
Il pensiero che indossasse gli abiti di _qualcun altro_ lo metteva ancora più a disagio.  
"Aspetta!" lo fermò esitante.  
Simon si voltò a guardarlo mentre si alzava dal divano damascato e faceva oscillare il sangue nel bicchiere di cristallo che teneva svogliatamente tra le dita. Le narici del giovane vampiro guizzarono percettibilmente quando gli effluvi di quello squisito B positivo lo raggiunsero.  
Raphael gli si avvicinò, una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni grigi eleganti, e gli fece cenno di seguirlo nella camera da letto.  
Aprì l'armadio a tre ante e fece scorrere le dita pallide sulle spalle delle giacche organizzate per colore, perfettamente in ordine sulle stampelle di legno. Gli lanciò un'occhiata indagatrice, facendo vagare gli occhi scuri sul suo viso cereo e sulle spalle magre.  
"Blu" mormorò a fior di labbra.  
Le sopracciglia di Simon schizzarono in alto in segno di confusione. "Come?"  
Raphael gli cacciò il bicchiere in mano e si voltò di nuovo verso i suoi completi. "Blu" ripeté, mentre l'altro ingoiava a vuoto per resistere all'impulso di portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra pallide. "Il blu dovrebbe starti bene" spiegò poi il leader del clan dei vampiri, estraendo uno degli abiti dall'armadio.  
Simon osservò il tessuto blu notte stretto tra quelle dita lunghe e si domandò come avesse acquisito le sue conoscenze stilistiche.  
Raphael posò il completo sulle coperte perfettamente tese sul letto e si volse di nuovo a lui, allungando una mano sulla sua per riprendersi il bicchiere.  
Simon fece automaticamente resistenza, ma bastò una piccola stretta sulle dita da parte dell'altro per lasciare delicatamente la presa sul cristallo luccicante.  
Raphael lanciò un'occhiata al letto e il ragazzo si accigliò, confuso per un secondo sulle sue intenzioni, prima di comprendere che si riferisse all'abito.  
"Provalo" disse Raphael. "Potrebbe starti un po' largo di spalle."  
Prese un sorso di sangue, leccando poi via i residui dagli angoli della bocca.  
Simon osservò con invidia il movimento della sua lingua che raccoglieva le gocce rosse dalle labbra. Scosse la testa, cercando di concentrarsi sulla zip della felpa da sbottonare; la fece scivolare sulle spalle magre e la lanciò sul letto, provocando una ventata di profumo proprio sotto il naso dell'altro, che si irrigidì nel sentire quella fragranza di cedro e limone.  
Sotto la felpa, indossava una maglietta nera aderente, che sottolineava i fianchi stretti e l'addome piatto. Poteva suonare infantile ma, seppur completamente vestito, Simon si sentì in imbarazzo sotto lo sguardo del capo-clan. Infilò in fretta la giacca e abbottonò uno dei tre bottoni sullo stomaco. Dal riflesso nello specchio che faceva da anta centrale dell'armadio, poté vedere le dita cadaveriche di Raphael aggiustargli i risvolti sul collo e le spalle con movimenti lenti e studiati, che lo costrinsero trattenere un brivido sul fondo della schiena.  
C'era qualcosa di strano in quella situazione, ne era consapevole, ma la sua goffaggine gli impediva di muoversi o parlare.  
 _Pensa a Clary_ , si disse, ingoiando il groppo che gli si era formato in gola. _Pensa a Clary_ , si ripeté quando fu difficile visualizzare il viso dell'amica sopra quello bianchissimo del vampiro dietro di lui.  
Si voltò bruscamente, con un sorriso tirato sulle labbra sottili, e si allontanò per togliere la giacca e infilare di nuovo la felpa.  
"Grazie" disse, affrettandosi a rivestirsi e prendendo il resto del completo dal letto. "Te lo riporterò intatto" promise.  
Uscì precipitosamente dalla stanza, dando a Raphael solo il tempo di pensare che sì, il blu era decisamente il suo colore. Tracannò l'ultimo sangue rimasto nel bicchiere e si diresse al piano inferiore, dritto verso il mobile degli alcolici. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di decisamente più forte per cancellare dalla testa certi pensieri.

* * *

AN:  
Pur non essendo una fan della saga letteraria (ho letto il primo libro e non faceva per me), sto seguendo con piacere la serie tv di Shadowhunters. C'è così tanto trash che è impossibile non amarla alla follia. Così come impossibile è non amare Simon e, soprattutto, la sua tensione sessuale con Raphael.  
Questi due mi fanno del male. Perfino più dei Malec.  
Mi è bastato che Simon dicesse che Raphael gli ha prestato il completo per il matrimonio perché mi partisse tutta questa scena, potete quindi capire come sia messa male.

 _Red_


End file.
